The present invention relates generally to a projection documentation system, and more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to a system for project documentation from informal communication.
Formally documenting a project in the form of wiki pages, bug reports and within code documentation is a critical but arduous process. Formal documentation can be ignored or downgraded in priority when there is an impending deadline in favor of actual deliverables. Poor project documentation can reduce the usability of the code by third parties, while poor implementation notes lead to questions about why a specific method of coding or implantation used.
Conventionally, discussion of a project is performed on a plurality of platforms. As a result, the discussion may never be associated with the project.
Thus, there is a technical problem in that the conventional techniques do not document a project while discussion is on a plurality of platforms.